Conventionally, an electric vehicle provided with an electric motor for traveling includes an accelerator sensor, a vehicle-speed sensor, and a controller for controlling torque of the electric motor for traveling. The controller calculates an average acceleration amount from an accelerator operation amount detected by the accelerator sensor, a target driving force of a drive wheel from vehicle speed, accelerator operation amount, and a map for driving, and a target torque of the electric motor for traveling from the target driving force and a transmission of a CVT. Then, the controller controls the electric motor for traveling so as to generate the target drive torque from the electric motor for traveling. (Patent Document 1).